Blind Date
by Not-So-GentleFist
Summary: An unfortunate training accident leaves Hinata temporarily blind. The worst part about her condition - she is going to miss her first date with Naruto! However, the surprising blonde does not plan to let her off the hook that easy. (Meant for NaruHina Month, Day 13: Festival)


**A/N: After finding out about NaruHina Month 2015, being a huge NaruHina shipper, I HAD to try it. Unfortunately, I'm horrible under pressure and time constraints – so I fell a little behind on the challenges, started feeling overwhelmed, my writer's block kicked in, and I sorta failed. (Gomen!) However, I had a few good ideas I really didn't wanna just scrap, so I decided to take my time and upload all my NaruHina month submissions and ideas as separate one-shots. This was supposed to be for Day 13: Festival.**

**This takes place pre-shippuden, and for those of you who don't recognize, is based off a flashback filler episode (#306) where Naruto asks Hinata to a fireworks show, however she is blinded in training and can't go, and Neji takes care of her. This is basically what would've happened if she had still gone. Enjoy, and please leave a review/favourite!**

* * *

To say Hinata was disappointed would be like saying Orichimaru was rude. The snake sanin was downright vicious and evil to the core, and right now Hinata was absolutely miserable. Despondent. Pitiful.

Today the village was holding a festival to celebrate the induction of the new Hokage, Tsunade Senju. And she was going with Naruto. Or at least, she **would** be going with Naruto, if she had not injured herself in her training.

Over the last few days, Hinata had been working on her clan's senbon sparring, a rite of passage which required her to complete one thousand spars before her thirteenth birthday. Though her partner was Neji, who was leaps and bounds away from her in ability, she refused to step down. Not that her determination mattered, as after eight-hundred-something she had passed out from the strain on her body. When she woke up she was told that, on top of the bruising and other bodily damage, she had overexerted her byakugan, rendering her completely blind for the next week - only two days before the festival.

The damage to her body could have been worse. The Hyuuga heiress had already become used to the throbbing soreness in her joints and muscles from the first couple of days of sparring, and after the two days of rest and treatment she had, she was moving around fine. But without her eyes, she was completely helpless without Neji or another branch member escorting her around.

Hearing the distant sounds of celebrations and fun, Hinata was in the sourest mood she had been in since receiving the bad news. She was beginning to subscribe to her cousin's philosophy on fate. It was like a dream, Naruto had approached her and asked her out – **he had asked her out!** Thinking about it still sent pleasant ripples of shock through her body! Though she was not sure how serious he was about this date, it was still a date! With **Naruto!** But of course, the gods had to correct this beautiful mistake, and have **this** happen. The crestfallen Hyuuga was currently sullenly recounting every time fate had screwed over her chances with her love – starting all the way from the day she was born as the heiress of a prestigious clan.

'…_Then there was third year Valentine's day at the academy. I finally got the courage to make Naruto-kun a card, and then Sasuke accidentally hits it with his fireball-jutsu while he's burning his own pile of stupid love-letters… Then we were placed on different teams, and I barely got to see him… Then there was the time I sho –'_

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts by a tapping at her window. Her head shot in the direction of the sound on instinct, even though she knew she could not see anything. The tapping became more persistent.

The heiress' face contorted in fear, not knowing who was outside her room or why. Her first reaction was to call for Neji immediately, but her voice caught in her throat when a muffled one came from the other side of the glass.

"Hey, Hinata! Don't worry, it's just me! Naruto!"

Hinata felt her face heat up. What was Naruto doing at her window? His response to her frozen state was to simply continue tapping and calling out to her. Snapping herself out of her stupor, Hinata got up and hurriedly approached the window, feeling along the furniture against her wall to avoid walking into anything. Hinata quickly opened the window before any guards heard him; she was guessing he had snuck in since he was not knocking on her door like a normal person.

"Thanks for letting me in 'Nata," Naruto chirped as he stepped in, the affectionate nickname brightening Hinata's cherry red face even further.

"What are you d-doing here, Naruto-kun?"

"I came here to pick you up for the festival, of course!" Naruto proclaimed with no lack of excitement.

Hinata looked down sadly, playing with her fingers. So he hadn't heard.

The shy kunoichi did not think she would live to see the day she would turn Naruto down for a date, but it looks like life is full of surprises. "Gomen, Naruto-kun, b-but I c-cannot go. I injured m-myself in training, so I am not supposed t-to leave the compound." The disappointment in her voice was obvious.

"Yeah, I heard you lost your sight temporarily," the exuberant blonde said, the happiness still present in his voice. Hinata's head shot up, her mouth open in surprise and confusion. "But you can still walk around and stuff, right?"

At the Hyuuga's nod, he continued. "Then I'm still bringing you to the festival! You may not be able to watch the fireworks, but we can still get some food, and I'll win you an awesome prize at the games and stuff! Besides, I'm sure you could use the pick-me-up!"

"B-but I cannot see, how can I get a-around?"

A chuckle came from Naruto. "I'll just have to lead you around, obviously! I'll make sure you don't get lost or hurt!"

"H-how –" But before Hinata could finish her question, the lightheaded girl was suspended in her crush's arms, flying out the window towards the village.

* * *

Any of the festival goers who saw the Hyuuga heiress would probably have mistaken her for a big candied apple. She could even tell she was red from the heat pooling in her cheeks.

Since landing outside of Hyuuga grounds, Naruto had set Hinata on her feet and immediately placed her hand in his, holding firmly but comfortably the entire time. He used the intertwined hand to steer his date through the crowd.

Hinata was conflicted. A part of her was unimaginably scared by this new form of contact, while another side was nearly euphoric about the development. For the first time since the day of her injury, she was grateful for her blindness. Had it not been for that excuse, the girl probably would not have her hand in Naruto's right now; and even if she did, she would have been overwhelmed and either yanked it out of his or fainted. Instead here she was, being led by the hand through a lively festival as if they were a couple.

When her guide stopped in the streets, Hinata asked him, "What are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

"I told you I would win you something nice, didn't I?"

Listening to the noises surrounding them, the heiress could make out the clangs of falling cans, the ringing of bells, popping of balloons, and other sounds one would associate with festival games.

"Just gimme a minute; I'm gonna get you the biggest prize I can find so you have something to remember tonight by once you get your sight back!"

After a couple moments, she was pulled aside, standing beside her date. She could hear the frustrated grunts of other contestants, followed by a man telling Naruto the price of pay, and the jingling of his wallet being pulled out.

"How about a kiss for luck?" she heard from the orange-clad blonde. It took a moment to register the words, but once she did, Hinata's face was literally steaming and she was becoming woozy quickly.

'_A k-kiss?! For g-good luck? I… I d-don't know if I'm r-ready for that… But… I have to! I might not get another chance!'_

As the swaying heiress was attempting to balance herself, she felt a small ball unexpectedly placed in her hand, which was gently raised to her face.

Hinata released a sigh of relief – but mostly disappointment. _'Oh… __**that**__ is what he meant…'_

Her face cooling down, she gave the ball a quick peck, much to Naruto's excitement.

"Alright! We're definitely gonna win now!"

Hinata stood expectantly, silently wishing her crush luck. Either her thoughts or the kiss had worked, because within seconds the boy was making gleeful hollers.

"Congratulations kid. You can take anything you want from the top shelf."

"What do you want, 'Nata? They've got a big monkey, and a bear, and a fox, and a bunny."

Hinata hummed in deliberation for a second before replying, "I'd like the f-fox."

After a few seconds, something large and furry was being shoved into Hinata's hands. "What do you think? Big, huh?"

Hinata gave the plush toy a big squeeze in her arms. "Hai… And s-soft too. Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun."

"No problem, Hinata. That game was way too easy. I could've won it for you blindfolded!" he bragged.

The blind Hyuuga giggled at his macho attitude. "Heehee… I guess that means I could probably play too?"

Naruto broke into a fit of laughter at her joke. "Hey, you're funny 'Nata!" Said girl blushed at the compliment. "Here, I'll have a clone drop that off so we don't have to carry it around all night," he said as the stuffed fox was taken out of Hinata's hands.

* * *

The pair of shinobi sat at a food stand, waiting for their order of udon. Even though they were seated, Naruto had still not removed his hand from the blue-haired Hyuuga's, who could not find it in her to ask him to let go. Meanwhile, they made light conversation, though at times it was staggered due to Hinata's shyness. Currently, the knucklehead was recounting stories of his past pranks.

"And that wasn't even the best part! Then the pig got out, and completely trampled all the boxes!"

Hinata had to suppress her giggles. His pranks may not have necessarily been nice, but they were definitely humorous, even if Hinata would never admit it. "I am s-sure the Hokage was n-not happy about that one."

"Bah, who cares," Naruto retorted. "When I'm Hokage, no one's gonna be able to tell me what to do! That's my dream, dattebayo!"

Yes, everyone in the leaf village knew that all too well. She hoped he was not serious about using the title just to pull pranks though. She shook her head at his antics.

"Say, Hinata… Do you have a dream?"

The blind Hyuuga was caught off guard by the question She bit her bottom lip, since she did not have the ability to twiddle her fingers at the moment.

She began answering earnestly. "W-well, my dream is to become a strong k-kunoichi, so I can prove to my family I am not w-weak, that I a-am worthy of being Hyuuga head and can make a c-change in the clan."

There was a pause as she finished, and Hinata just fidgeted more. She wished she could see his face so she could figure out what he was thinking. _'He probably thinks I am such a loser… He knows I'll never be able to become strong like him…'_

"Hinata," Naruto broke the silence in a weirdly somber tone, "Have I ever told you why I want to become Hokage?"

The heiress simply shook her head, urging him to go on with a deep curiosity.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but a lot of the villagers don't really like having me around, and nobody really respects me. But everyone looks up to the Hokage. So if I become the next Hokage, everyone will have no choice but look up to me! I want to prove to everyone how great I am! So I guess that means we have the same dream." The blonde's enthusiasm was once again at a peak.

"That is w-why I admire you N-Naruto-kun. You don't s-stop at anything to achieve your g-goals," Hinata mumbled out, before she could even realize what she was saying. Only Naruto Uzumaki would aim to become the village's most powerful and formidable ninja and leader just to be acknowledged.

Before their conversation could continue, two plates of their noodle dishes arrived.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto chanted, echoed by his date.

Hinata broke her chopsticks apart and dug in – only she failed to actually get a hold of any of the udon. Despite shovelling the food into his face as if he were starving, Naruto noticed the girl struggling.

"Here," he said calmly, "let me help." Hinata could not protest before her chopsticks were gently swiped from her delicate fingers. "Now open up."

Hinata blushed at his proposal. _'N-N-Naruto-kun is going to… f-f-feed me?!'_

Face red as a beet, the blind girl did just that, and was rewarded with a mouthful of noodles.

"Is it any good 'Nata?" the blonde asked, his own mouth full too, not that Hinata minded.

"H-hai."

The pair continued like this for a while, Naruto switching between feeding his date and getting his own fill of udon between her bites. It took a few minutes, but finally Hinata came to a startling realization.

'_Wait… If Naruto-kun is feeding me… And his other hand is still on mine… Then… Then that means… That h-he is using the same pair of c-chopsticks as me!'_

As if having her crush feed her was not embarrassing enough, they were also sharing their utensils! Hinata was definitely woozy now. It was practically an indirect kiss!

The two finished both of their orders. However, between the knucklehead's orange outfit and the Hyuuga's tomato-red face, most passersby would swear the udon stand was a fruit stand.

* * *

The rest of the night was quite nice. Naruto tried his hardest to find more activities that the blinded kunoichi could still enjoy. They had ended up listening to some street performers on the shamisen, and Naruto had won his date another pair of stuffed prizes.

"It's getting late; I'll bring you back to your place. Hopefully nobody noticed I snuck you out."

Hinata shot Naruto a confused look. "Huh? But they are about to show the fireworks soon," Hinata reminded him.

"Yeah, but you'd be bored, since you can't see and all. Come on, let's go." As he said this, Naruto continued the walk back, but was slung back by the arm after a few steps.

Hinata had rooted herself in place, refusing to give an inch. "No, you do not have to miss the fireworks b-because of me. Besides… I d-don't mind spending m-more time with you…" The last part was nothing more than a whisper, nonetheless Hinata turned a shade of red at the bold statement, hoping he had not heard.

"Fine," the blonde conceded. "I know a good spot not too far that has a nice view. This way!"

* * *

After a few minutes, the two stopped, sitting on what Hinata guessed was some sort of grassy hill. Judging by the faded sounds of the festival crowd, they were in a less busy area. The two simply sat side by side in a comfortable silence for a little while.

Before long, loud explosive bangs sounded in the distance. The firework show had started. As much as Hinata would have liked to have been able to see the show, she would not change this day for anything.

"How do the f-fireworks look, N-Naruto-kun?"

"…Beautiful," the jinchuuriki mumbled out, in a trance-like state. Hinata sighed. Sounds like she had missed a pretty good show. Still, nothing could crush her spirits after her amazing date with Naruto.

* * *

A while after the fireworks, the two finally did make their way back to the Hyuuga estate, once again entering Hinata's room through the window.

When they landed and Naruto once again took her hand in his, she noted that his palms were sweaty. **(A/N: knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti) **Why would that be? The jump up to her room should be an easy feat for a shinobi, even while carrying her, as the second floor was not too high. Had they almost been caught, perhaps?

"Well… G-goodbye 'Nata. I… H-had a lot of fun tonight," Naruto stammered out his goodbye.

Now Hinata was **really** confused. Naruto, **stutter**? What could possibly be the cause of that strange development?

However, before she get a word in to ask him if he was alright, or even say goodbye, she felt it. She didn't see it coming – literally and figuratively. But there was no mistaking the soft, moist sensation on her rapidly heating cheek.

Naruto had just kissed her.

Hinata did not bother trying to talk; she had heard him jump back out her window. Instead, she simply aimed for the bed as she promptly passed out, sweet dreams of Naruto playing in her mind until morning.

'_Best. Festival. __**Ever**__.'_

* * *

**Fireworks Show – Naruto's Perspective**

Hinata was somewhat of a phenomenon to Naruto. She was a mystery to him, like a puzzle. The more he found out about her, the less she seemed real.

At first, he had asked Hinata to the festival on a whim. After being rejected by Sakura for the umpteenth time, it was actually Ino who had suggested asking the weird Hyuuga girl. Naruto didn't dislike her, so he figured it would at least be better than going alone. When he had found out about her injury, he wanted to make sure she could still enjoy the festival in some capacity. She had seemed so excited when he had asked her after all; she must have really been looking forward to the festival.

As their day together went on, the blonde learned a lot about his mysterious comrade. Naruto had always known her to be kind and polite, but he did not realize she could have a fun and humorous side too. And not only did she share his nindo, but she practically had the same dream of being acknowledged. Not only that, but most curiously of all, she had said she enjoyed spending time with him, and even admired him! She was probably the first to say the former, not to mention the only person other than Konohamaru who had ever admired him.

It seemed the better he got to know Hinata, the more she amazed him. He went over all these qualities as he helped the girl sit down. They were on a hill positioned perfectly to view the impending fireworks. It was separated from the loudness, the bright lights and the suffocating street crowds of the festival. A perfect, unobstructed view.

He was about to say something to Hinata – but immediately lost his train of thought after turning, his breath caught in his throat.

He took a second and looked at Hinata – just looked. He was going to have to save this image, and add it to his mental list of 'amazing things about Hinata'.

The way the moon made her fair skin glow away from the artificial street lights, the way her silky, midnight blue hair framed her kind face, locked in a relaxed expression, with a subtle rosy blush highlighting her cheeks – he just cursed those infernal bandages hiding her eyes from his sight. He wondered how those lavender orbs would look right now. Would they shine like pearls in anticipation and amazement? Would they sparkle brilliantly with happiness? Would they be soft and soothing, filled with contentment?

There was only one way Naruto could possibly describe the picture before him. He wondered how he had never noticed her before.

Soon, the fireworks boomed ahead of them.

"How do the f-fireworks look, N-Naruto-kun?"

Barely acknowledging the question in his trance, all he could do was mumble a captivated, "…Beautiful." Little did Hinata know, not once did his eyes drift to the forgotten fireworks as he said this.

* * *

Hinata was once again in the Uzumaki's arms as he snuck them through her estate with the practiced guile of an experienced prankster.

In truth, Naruto was disappointed that the night had to come to an end already. He was having much more fun with Hinata than expected; there was so much more he wanted to do.

Well, there was nothing left to do now but get his date back to her room safely an inconspicuously.

Unless…

'_No! I couldn't possibly…' _the knucklehead shot down the idea as fast as it came. _'But… I mean, it's normal to do after a date, right? No! I can't! What if she doesn't like it? But… I really want to…'_

As Naruto battled with his rational thought, the main branch house became nearer and nearer. With their destination in sight, the blonde finally made up his mind, and his desire won. He was going to go for it. Hopefully Hinata would forgive him, but he just had to.

The genin effortlessly leaped up the wall and through the window, successfully making it to Hinata's room unnoticed. He set her down, and although she could not see it, stared her right in the face.

He took a quiet gulp.

"Well… G-goodbye 'Nata. I… H-had a lot of fun tonight." The blonde cursed his sudden stutter as he fumbled for his parting words.

Naruto did not wait for Hinata to give a reply. Before he lost his nerve, he closed his eyes, and quickly leaned in, landing a quick but sweet peck on the girl's cheek.

He pulled back and flew out the way he came in a rush. As he made his escape, he wore a tomato blush that would have made his date proud, along with the goofiest grin. It had been totally worth it. Exiting the Hyuuga grounds, only one thought was present in the boy's mind.

'_I hope there's another festival coming soon.'_


End file.
